His Other Side
by BreakANew
Summary: Harry, in an unfortunate turn of events, is given a dose of bad. What happens when there are two Harry Potters? One that enjoys killing and rage, and the other the sweet child of the Prophecy...put in the same body! Talk about mood swings… REDONE
1. Sting on the Neck

**His Other Side**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nah Fool, I'm not that creative.

**Summary:** Harry, in an unfortunate turn of events, is given a dose of bad. What happens when there are two Harry Potter's? One that enjoys killing and rage, and the other the sweet child of the Prophecy...put in the same body! Talk about mood swings…

_**Pairings:** Snape time, I'm going to have fun with this._

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Sting on the Neck**

Harry was awake even before the voices came from downstairs. In fact, the moment they set foot upon his uncle and aunts lawn, he had felt them.

Being a Wizard _was_ good for something, but apparently not good enough.

He did not recognize the voices. Nor could he understand what they were saying. All he knew was that they were there.

They were either there to save him…or to kill him.

Harry quietly rolled out of bed, cringing when the unexpected thump of his feet hitting the floor made the voices downstairs suddenly cease to exist.

It was silent for a moment then one of the step's on the stairs creaked. Harry mentally cursed his brains out for clumsiness of the waking mind. As gently and quietly as he could, Harry got up off the floor and tip toed over to the darkest corner of his very small room. It wasn't much but it was enough to make Harry feel as if he had the advantage of surprise. He held his wand up, ready for action.

A faint hiss of burning metal was heard from outside his door and the locks, all eight of them, clicked at once, unlocking. Harry wasn't surprised. Not much could hold back a wizard and certainly a good amount of locks wouldn't do it, but at least it gave Harry time to think of a plan of action.

The door to Harry's room creaked slowly open, and a head popped in, matted hair and all. Harry held his wand out in front of him, defensively, but he needn't have bothered. He could not have blasted off that head even if he wanted to.

No, this head was way too important to him for that.

"Sirius?" Harry said, speaking in a low voice so he would not wake his guardians. Harry could almost feel the grin on his Godfathers face as he stepped into the room.

"How's it been, Prong's Jr.?" Sirius's voice was raspy as if he'd been talking (or not talking) forever. It had only been months since they last talked, yet it felt like years.

Harry smiled but did not lower his wand, nor did he move from the cover of the shadows. Instead, he raised his wand to eye level.

It took almost all the strength Harry had in his limbs not to go running towards his godfather in joy.

Wand at the ready, Harry made his decision.

"What's the form of my patronus?" Sirius looked baffled for a moment but then he smiled a genuine smile.

"You told me right? Well, I guess it would have to be your father's animagus, a stag." Harry's eyes light up in the shadows and he slowly lowered his wand. Within moments he was in his favorite goddog's arms. Harry took a step back and looked into the eyes of someone he considered to almost be a father to him. Both were grinning like stupid idiots which made them both began to laugh at the same time.

And that's how Mad-Eye Moody (A.K.A Alastor Moody) found them, five minutes later. Both were on the floor tears pouring from their eyes.

"Shh! You'll wake the whole house. I told you to be quiet about this Black. You may have already given out our position." He whispered fiercely. "Come on, we need to be quick." He left them, still on the ground breathing hard.

Sirius stood and helped Harry to his feet. Then he gentle grasped him under the elbow and began to lead him towards the door.

"Come on," he said nodding his head towards the door, "let's get a move on before they have my hide again as well as kittens."

Harry gentle pulled away. "Hold up, lemme' get my stuff." Ten minutes later they were walking down the stairs with a trunk floating gracefully behind them.

When they got down the stairs, Harry only recognized two faces in the crowd of people. Mad-Eye and Remus Lupin, both were Harry's ex Professors from different years. The rest were people Harry had never seen before.

"Harry, Sirius, we plan on moving as quickly as possible. We just have to wait for the signal." Lupin said. He ushered them to the door way so they could get a good look outside from the window.

"What signal?" Harry asked, he grasped Lupin's arm so the man could not get away. "How are we getting to…hang on, where are we going?" He let go as Lupin turned around to face him.

Lupin looked down at him intently, only then just realizing the great difference between there heights. "Originally we were planning to take you to a secret base for protection, but, as you know, thing's don't always go as planned. So, the only people going are Tonks and Sirius." Sirius opened his month to argue but Lupin held up a hand.

"Let me finish," Sirius closed his month. "I'm on strict orders, by Dumbledore, that only you two will be going to base tonight and-"

"That's not fair!" Sirius yelled. "I need to spend time with my godson, and he needs my protect-" Sirius shut his month at the murderous glare from Mad-Eye. The creak from upstairs went completely unnoticed as everyone's attention was fixed on the arguing couple.

"I know you want to be with Harry, Sirius, but we have to respect Dumbledore's judgment." Lupin finished. He looked at Sirius to see if he had anything else to say but Sirius just glared. He kept his glare and his silence.

"Where will I go?" Harry asked in an almost innocent voice since no one else seemed to want to talk. Lupin opened his month to answer but a roar from the top of the stairs stopped him before the words were even out of his mouth. He and others in the room jerked their gazes swiftly towards the stares.

"What the HELL are you people doing in MY house?" Uncle Vernon screamed. Harry jumped and backed into someone. Surprisingly strong arms pulled him back against a firm chest and both Harry and that someone backed away silently into the shadows, Harry's struggles unnoticed by the others in the room.

Vernon Dursley stumbled and stomped down the stairs, his face an interesting shade of red and purple. The moment he reached the bottom all wands were out and trained on him. For a moment, fear flashed through his pig like eyes and his face went pale. It was gone just as quickly, leavening behind only cool rage.

"Don't you point those things at me you frea-" In one quick movement Sirius's arm came out of nowhere and clonked him over the head, hitting him so hard that he tumbled to the ground, unconscious. The entire house shook and creaked in pain but remain standing despite the rather large hit it had just taken.

Harry struggled with the arms wrapped around him lifting his hands, to the best of his ability, to claw at them. One large hand against his mouth and nose, almost covering his eyes, and the other arm wrapped smartly around his chest efficiently holding his arms down. They tightened, almost to the point of suffocation and for a minute Harry was able to breathe again due to the absence of a hand around his face. A sharp and stinging pain came from the lower right side of Harry's neck, and there was pressure for a moment there. Then it all ceased and the mysterious person's breath gently lifted the hairs on Harry's head.

The arms around him loosened, almost unwillingly, then let go. Harry stumbled out of the shadows and slid to the ground, holding the right side of his neck. He looked up at the stranger who had briefly kidnapped him and found that HE wasn't a stranger at all.

Harry was wrong, he realized, as the person emerged from the shadows and looked down on Harry's prone form. There was another person in the room that he recognized, but did not see at first.

The person sneered at him, "So, Potter, afraid of your relatives." It was not a question.

Harry stood up and glared at his most hated Professor, still rubbing his stinging neck. "I was just startled is all _sir_." Harry said, eyeing the teacher distastefully, almost completely forgetting about the event that had just occurred.

Severus Snape sneered at him but did not comment further. Instead, looking almost relieved, he moved swiftly passed Harry and walked over to Remus. Sirius flipped him off as he went over and helped his godson get off the floor not even questioning why Harry was on the ground in the first place. Harry stood on shaky feet and look at his Professor who now seemed to be putting on a show for them all. Sirius was right beside him, holding his arm, completely unaware of what had just occurred between the two.

"We should go, Lupin, we are already behind schedule. Whilst you were playing around with the muggle…" he paused, looking down at Harry's uncle, "elephant, I saw the signal to go. The Headmaster wouldn't want his little golden boy to be killed because we didn't leave when cleared now, would he." That was not a question either and clearly Snape wasn't looking for an answer.

"Come along, Harry." Remus said ignoring Snape's sarcasm. Snape sneered, again, but did not push Remus. And if Harry had turned to look back at his Professor, as he was ushered out to the front yard, he would have seen the faint look of regret linger on the man's face. Snape continued to look at Harry's retreating back, and then disappeared in a whirl of his dark cloak.

Harry was surprised that not only were they going to Hogwarts but he would be living there until the new term started, which was about a week from then. When they got there Dumbledore was waiting on the stair way for them with a big smile on his face. His smile grew as they made their way towards him and Harry very nearly tripped while trying to keep pace with Remus.

"Ahh, yes, you've made it. I trust there were no…problems?" He said and Harry felt a sneaking suspicion that he was directing the question to him rather than Remus.

"No, no, just a couple of minor problems here and there but nothing too drastic," and then Remus told Dumbledore the story of everything that had happened. Harry, unconsciously, rubbed his sore neck when they began to discuss his uncle horrible behavior and Sirius's nice punch.

Harry knew that Dumbledore noticed him rubbing his sore neck but couldn't find it in himself to think further about it.

"Um, excuse me Professors," Harry began, interrupting Remus in mid sentence.

"Yes Harry," Dumbledore looked intently at him, making Harry squirm for the first time all night. He hated that look!

"I'm kind of tired, where will I be staying?" Ha asked.

"You will be in Gryffindor tower, alone till the school term starts. I trust you know your way?" Dumbledore said, stepping aside to let Harry pass. Harry realized he was being dismissed. It was fine with him, he was tired anyways.

Picking up his trunk he began to walk but then, after only ten feet, Dumbledore called back to him. "And Harry," He said.

"Hmm?" Harry mumbled turning around to face the two. It was barely an audible sound but Dumbledore heard it.

"The password is 'boggy'." Harry smiled at the two, then turned and left leaving them behind.

After Harry had settled into his room (the same as it always was during the year), he began getting ready for bed. He had a nice long shower and dressed in his favorite green pajamas, but while pulling on his shirt, he noticed a small black dot on the right side of his neck…


	2. The Ugly, Toad Like, It

**His Other Side

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Nah fool, I'm not that creative.

**Summary:** Harry, in an unfortunate turn of events, is given a dose of bad. What happens when there are two Harry Potter's? One that enjoys killing and rage, and the other the sweet child of the Prophecy...put in the same body! Talk about mood swings…

**Pairings: **Snape!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Ugly, Toad Like, It**

_After Harry had settled into his room (the same as it always was during the year), he began getting ready for bed. He had a nice long shower and dressed in his favorite green pajamas, but while pulling on his shirt, he noticed a small black dot on the right side of his neck…_

The following week was actually nice. Harry was left alone most of the time and was able to do whatever he liked. But while he_was_ enjoying the alone time, that didn't stop him from being happy when the term started up again. Even though he had been free to do whatever he liked, it was still lonely with no one but house Elves and the staff around.

The only teachers that were there, though, were Professors Dumbledore, who was attending other important matters most of the time, McGonagall, who pretty much left him to himself (they only talked twice), Professor Trelawney, who hardly came down because of the whole 'cursed Harry, grim reaper' thing, and Hagrid.

Harry was surprised by the fact that most teachers _did_ have a normal, or as normal as a wizard or witch can get, home life and that they always went away for the summer, except a chosen few. The teachers arrived a day before the sorting ceremony to get themselves in order. Harry avoided them all, especially Snape, with dreaded caution.

And so began the school opening feast. Harry sat and waited, as patiently as possible, for the rest of the school to come. He didn't have to wait long, about ten minutes after he sat down the student's began to pile in, most sending him curious looks.

Harry smiled as he saw his friends spot him and he waved at them to come over. They both looked very happy to see him but more relieved than anything.

"Harry! Oh goodness, I was worried about you. What happened, why weren't you on the train? Hagrid said something about you not being able to make it to the secret base?" Harry stood as Hermione gave him a huge hug. He smiled and picked her up, turning in a circle making both Hermione and himself twirl, enjoying the sound of her bubbly laughter.

When they parted, Harry looked carefully at Ron, who had a big smile on his face. Then in one massive scoop, he was suddenly in a big bear like huge. He laughed, happy to see his best friends, and happy that things were getting back to normal.

"Hey, mate, we missed you. How've thing's been going around this old dump?" Ron said, as he let Harry go. Harry sucked in the breathe he had be denied while in Ron's bear hug. He opened his mouth to answer but a voice from behind caught his attention.

"Soooo, Potty head lice and his little sidekick losers are reunited. How very touching...." Harry turned and faced his most hated rival at school with cold calculating eyes. Draco Malfoy and he had never gotten along well, and Draco just loved antagonizing him.

"You know Malfoy, maybe you should pick fight with people you know you can beat as opposed to people who have humiliated you numerous times." Harry kept his face a blank mask and waited for Malfoy's come back. He just sneered, a sneer that couldn't possible have fazed anyone who'd meant Severus Snape, and stalked away.

Harry turned back to his friends, who were still smiling at Malfoys retreating back. Ron's smile suddenly faltered and he looked to Harry with a serious expression.

"We might just have to watch ourselves this year," He said, his expression turning sour, "Malfoy's goons have become as big as Ape's! Who knows what they can do…" He trailed off. Harry just smiled and sat down at the table, to which the other two followed in suit. The sorting was about to being.

Harry applauded politely as the sorting ended, and Dumbledore stood up to say a few words.

"Welcome, all, whether you are returning, or are new. Now I know we're all very anxious to get to the festivities," Dumbledore eye Fred and Gorge who had groaned at the start of his sentence, "but I have just one more thing to say before we begin our feast…Enjo-" Dumbledore's sentence was cut off as the Great Hall door burst open and the most ugliest creature Harry had ever seen, including his interaction with Lord Voldemort, walked in.

It looked like a toad, is one way to put it. With its green outfit it was seriously hard to tell if it was a male or female. It waddled up to the front of the hall and began to speak in hushed tones with Dumbledore. He smiled and pointed to a seat at the far end of the table. It smiled back and Harry gagged and began to choke at the hideousness of it.

"Harry…are you all right?" Hermione asked, half-heartedly, her eye's still on the ugly thing in the seat right next to Snape. Even Snape looked like he was going to be sick.

"I'm fine…" He said, trailing off as the creature looked straight at him and glared, while smiling all the way along. It looked as if she had been born upside-down and all the ugly part's from her 'parent's' had managed to be inscribed in her DNA strand. Harry kept his face blank and looked away as Dumbledore continued.

The creature remained in his mind…

"As I was saying, Enjoy!" Dumbledore clapped his hands and a very odd wave of nausea swept over Harry. Cringing, he looked up at the rest of the school to see that it had changed color. Not one specific color, but it seemed as though everything had become color coded.

Thing's slowed down and Harry watched as Dumbledore clapped his hands. Colors, orange and red, came from his hands and rippled like water though the hall, hitting the tables and students. Harry flinched as the ripple came closer to him, and he threw up his hands in defense. A blast of wind picked up and then all went back to normal, except for one tiny, itty-bitty little problem

"Hey where's the food?"

"How come the Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws, and Slytherins, have food but we don't?"

"What's going on?"

"I'm hungry!"

"Hey!"

"What the hell!? Only half our table!?"

Harry looked up, and quickly put his hands down. Hermione and Ron looked as confused as Harry felt. What had happened? Why did all the other tables get food but only of the Gryffindor table did? What was going on?

Harry looked at the beginning of his table and wished he hadn't. The first half of his table had food…the second half, starting with Neville and him, didn't.

Dumbledore just stood there, and for a moment Harry was sure the man was staring at _him_ in shock, but then he began to calm down the students.

"Please, be quite!" He said, "There must have been a mistake in the kitchen, let's try this again…."

Dumbledore looked Harry right in the eye and Harry sighed. He knew it, it had been him. He must have stopped the magic that Dumbledore had been doing somehow. Harry made a face as Dumbledore clapped his hands again but this time all that happened was the food appeared on the table.

Harry suddenly wasn't very hungry!

"Guy's I think I'll just go ask the Prefect's what the passwords is, and then go to bed. I'm not really hungry anymore." Ron and Hermione looked at each other but didn't say anything and Harry got the distinct impression that they knew something he didn't.

Harry looked around for the Prefect, not wanting to be in the Hall any longer.

"The new password is 'Cabbage'." Hermione said, looking down at her food. Harry's head whipped around to look at her "Thanks, where'd you find that out? You think I'd know since I've been living there for the past week," Harry joked, trying to keep the mood as light as possible.

"I know because…because I'm a Prefect!" Hermione whispered. "Ron is too…" They both looked down only to look up as Harry let out a hearty laugh.

"That's great! You both made Prefect! I'm so proud of you!" He smiled at them kindly, but inside he felt like crying a bit. Talk about kicking someone while there down.

Ron and Hermione still looked unsure, "Are you sure it's ok with you Harry, Ron and me being Prefect's I mean?"

"Are you kidding? It's great! I'm happy for you both." Harry said standing up and looking down on them with a proud expression. "You guys can tell me more tomorrow, and now I can get away with more than the boy-who-lived could ever get away with, but I'm really tired right now. Good luck on your first night as Prefects!" Harry said. He winked at both, causing them to laugh and wave as he left.

"See, told you he'd be fine with it." Ron said as he picked up a piece of roasted chicken. Hermione just frowned and watch Harry's retreating back with a worried expression. She knew something was very wrong…very wrong indeed….

When Harry finally got to his room he saw that everything was set up nicely and his favorite pajamas were on the bed waiting for him as though they knew he needed them. He took a nice, but short, shower and began to dress when he noticed something on the right side of his neck again. It was the black dot and it had become the size of a penny, twice as big as when he had looked at it one week before…


	3. Lets Rewite That

**His Other Side**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Nah fool, I'm not that creative.

**Summary:** Harry, in an unfortunate turn of events, is given a dose of bad. What happens when there are two Harry Potter's? One that enjoys killing and rage, and the other the sweet child of the Prophecy...put in the same body! Talk about mood swings…

**Pairings: **Snape, Snape, Snape!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lets Rewite That**

_When Harry finally got to his room he saw that everything was set up nicely and his favorite pajamas were on the bed waiting for him as though they knew he needed them. He took a nice, but short, shower and began to dress when he noticed something on the right side of his neck again. It was the black dot and it had become the size of a penny, twice as big as when he had looked at it one week before…_

Harry's hand flew up to his neck and he gasped in surprise, and shock, as pain flared up through his veins. Every inch of him seemed to be on fire and he felt as if his very skin was being ripped off. It hurt so much!

The pain stopped and Harry unclenched his eyes and teeth, unaware that he had clenched them at all, and sat up in bed.

It hurt more, this time, than all the others. Usually it would come at minor times like when he was in Snape's classroom or around certain people, such as Malfoy, but he had never experience them at night. And never at this level, usually it was just a pinch of pain that lasted three seconds or less.

It bothered him, these pains, but he suspected it was from the unusual bruise on his neck that had stopped growing weeks before. It was now the size of a Gallon and Harry was very much lucky that it was on his lower neck area otherwise he'd be forced to wear turtle necks. He wouldn't have minded much though, it was winter after all.

Dumbledore had been acting peculiar as of lately and Harry had a sneaking suspicion that he was being watched by the teachers, too.

He, in all honesty, didn't much care. It only bugged him a little but other than that he was fine with it, though it did make things a tad bit more difficult. And it wasn't the most attractive of things.

Harry sighed and gulped down a glass of water sitting on his bedside table; it was two forty six in the morning.

'What a drag' lying down, he immediately fell asleep, all troubles forgotten.

"Harry, get up! You'll be late for Charms again!" Ron threw a pillow at Harry's head, causing Harry to sit up quickly with wide eyes. Ron laughed and Harry stared, confused.

"Get up, Harry, it already eight, and our Charms class is at eight forty five, remember? I've already eaten with Hermione so we'll see you at the Charms class, OK." It was not a question and Harry had to wonder if Ron was getting along with Snape because of this.

Ten minutes later Harry trudged down the boy's stair case and out the portrait whole nearly blinded with sleep. He had never liked Mondays, they were always a bother

For one, they always ruined the weekend, dramatically stating in a loud voice, "Hey it's Monday! That means it another fine week of blah, blah, blah!"

And second of all, they almost always seemed to go slow, never moving just dragging themselves out making a usually long and boring day even longer and more boring.

Thirdly, they always found a way to serve meat loaf and onions on that day, whether it be for lunch, dinner, and sometimes even for breakfast, or for all three meals of the day (Harry shivered at that memory).

The forth reason was because it most certainly wasn't a Friday, simple as that.

And

The last reason was because the teachers, most of them, were always angry on Mondays (Though most meaning Snape).

Harry sighed; he didn't even have time for breakfast. The day was already proving to be bad.

Charms, one of Harry favorite classes was okay but rather boring today, boring in an annoyingly long and stupid way.

Harry growled into his vegetable soup, and Hermione and Ron stole glances with each other.

Harry did not miss this.

"Harry, are you alright? You seem a bit…" Hermione bit her lip at Harry's glare; Ron's eyes narrowed.

"Mate, you can't go around acting like a git to your friends, save that for Malfoy." Ron looked a long time upon Harrys messy and sleep deprived face. "Don't take whatever's wrong with you out on use," his voice softened, "Harry…tell us what's up."

Harry sighed and stood up. "Sorry Ron, I've got to get to the Dungeons," he looked at their bewildered faces, "and Hermione does too. We'd better get moving, It's been rumored that Snape's in a bit of a foul mood this morning. Wouldn't want to get on his bad side." Harry laughed, Ron shook his head at the joke and Hermione finally felt she was able to smile.

"Alright bye Ron, see you in Transfiguration. Come on Harry," Hermione grabbed his arm and began to drag him towards the doors.

Once they were gone, Ron sighed but wrote it down in his log anyways. It wasn't much but he still had to report it…

The rumor Harry had said he heard was actually a move to change the subject of the conversation at hand, so who could have guessed that the 'rumor' was actually true.

Snape made things in hell seem like a dream come true!

Not that Harry had ever been to hell, but he sure was considering it. Being locked in a Dungeon with Severus Snape for three hours straight will do things like that to you, especially if Severus Snape hates your guts for something completely out of your hands.

Oh yeah, hell seemed real sweet to Harry right about now!

Even Hermione seemed to be getting agitated by Snape's ugliness.

And it seemed as though today he was making the extra effort to be this way.

Either it was indigestion, or Snape was just having a really bad day. Judging from the looks Harry and the other Gryffindors kept getting...it felt as if all the problems in the world, for Snape, had been cause by Harry ad CO.

"POTTER! How many times must I tell you to read the directions BEFORE you add the ingredients? Can you not read? I clearly wrote to add the beetles AFTER the bush roots!" Harry winched and touched his throbbing ear drums. Did the man really have to yell right in his ear, he wasn't deaf?

Harry looked up at his professor and began to stutter an apology, "that won't clean up the mess you made, Potter! You're as lousy and good for nothing as you father was. I guess it was just too much to ask that you inherit some of your mother's abilities with potions, you're useless! Clean this mess up now!"

The whole class was silent, staring at Snape with their mouths wide open.

Harry's eyes felt the familiar prickling and his nose began to sting as the words "you're useless" echoed into his throbbing eardrums. Tears welled but did not fall and Harry kept his head bowed, reliving the moments and the memories of the last words of this mother and Snape's knew additional insults.

A minute passed.

Then another.

And another.

Harry couldn't breathe. It was true…it was all so true. Snape had thought of him this way the whole time, no wonder he hated Harry. He couldn't save anyone…he was…useless….

Harry Potter turned and fled as quick as he could out of the potions classroom not even hearing Snape sputter his name in shock, the screams of Hermione for him to come back, or the whispers of the other students in the classroom.

Racing down the hallway, Harry didn't even look up to see where he was going. He was on autopilot mode, not even caring if he'd run into something or not. Hot tears leaked out of his eyes and he wiped at them angrily, annoyed at having lost control.

Something jerk his shoulder back painfully and he halted, nearly falling into the hand that was large and tight around his shoulder and now his neck. As soon as the hand came in contact with his skin, his neck immediately began to burn as it had the night before. Harry couldn't remember the night before though, only feeling the pain of the present not even knowing if he was screaming or not.

The large hand fell away as though shocked and Harry fell to the floor in relief. Déjà vu hit him in waves of large proportions as he looked up into dark, beetle black eyes, remembering this position from before.

His Professor stood over him with a heaving chest and a look on his face that Harry, had he been in the right mind, would have considered a Kodak moment. His Professor looked terrified.

Harry stared up at him his mouth gaping unable to say the words that were coming to his mind. Snape knelt down and in one small movement Harry was in his hands being picked up by his biceps. Once rightly on his feet he continued to stare into his most hated professors face with shock written openly like a book on his own.

"What did you do to me?" Darkness tugged at the edge of his vision and he quickly drew an arm from his professor, who was still holding him up by the biceps, and clasped his hand over the right side of his neck.

Snape just looked at him and Harry saw something else in the man's face, for the second time in a minute, that he'd never seen before: sadness.

Barely aware of the arms that wrapped around him, the darkness at the edge of this vision finally got the better of him and he felt himself falling into a place where he knew nothing more than silence.

* * *

Harry blinked groggily up at the spectacularly white ceiling and winced at the headache that came from seemingly nowhere. Lifting himself into a sitting position, he surveyed his surroundings only to realize that he was in the Hospital Wing…alone.

Harry could hear the Medi Witch of the Wing humming quietly to herself in her office but that was the only other presence around him. He hung his head and stepped off the bed onto the cold tiled floor. Dizzy, but steady, he began to gather his personal belongings, which had been scattered about him here and there, dressed, talked to the Medi Witch to assure her that he was fine and began making his way out of the Wing.

Half way out the door he noticed a full length mirror hanging close by and went over to it to get a good look at his disheveled self.

Stopping only a moment to fret with his hair and face, he automatically tugged at his collar and exposed the large bruise like mark that he'd had for weeks on his neck. It was now a shape that Harry didn't recognize, twisted and changed. It looked almost like a heart…but something was quite wrong with it if it was indeed one. Harry shuddered at the memory of the last time it had burned and realized that something more was going on here than he was aware of…and it all revolved around Severus Snape. The door swung behind him as he left, blocking the mirror momentarily, but as it shut the mirror revealed none other than Albus Dumbledore gazing at the door with an oddly cold look in his eyes….


End file.
